


To Make History

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: FTM Trans, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Single Dad AU, Trans Character, bard works as a stay at home dad, ftm trans character, hes just confused, mention of rape, or Bi, or Pan, pansexual thranduil, straight bard, thranduil is a sexy russian, thranduil is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: The ice was always what freed his mind. The soothing twirls and turns as he shot across the ice; quickly turning it into a salchow jump.  His landing was perfect, as always. A few twists and turns before another jump; this time an axel. It was here that Thranduil could let his mind wander.Thranduil is a slightly famous ice skater who decides to retire. Bard is a stay at home dad striving to make his youngest happy with lessons. Bard and Thranduil feel some sort of attraction but there is something Thranduil has hid from everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I dunno how well this will do or how often I will post but.. Heres another barduil cause its my crack.
> 
>  
> 
> I have no beta but if you are interested you can find me on tumblr as hobbitcrackshipahoy!

The ice was always what freed his mind. The soothing twirls and turns as he shot across the ice; quickly turning it into a salchow jump. His landing was perfect, as always. A few twists and turns before another jump; this time an axel. It was here that Thranduil could let his mind wander. Just under 24 hours ago Thranduil had announced his retirement from competitive figure skating.

At the age of 32, he felt as if he was getting too old. Many of the competitors were younger; easily in their early 20s or mid 20s. Here he was, a father and still trying to compete. It wasn’t that he couldn’t, Thranduil was still as fit as he was in his 20s. It was the fact he was bored and tired. Bored of being gone for weeks to months at a time. Tired that he missed most of his son’s early and teen years. Legolas was turning 15 and it was time Thranduil stepped up. Instead of leaving him with essentially a nanny while he was gone. 

It wasn’t like they were hurting for money. Thranduil had made quite a bit skating, on top of the classes he taught. Thranduil was a personal trainer for many rich men and women, a yoga instructor and part time figure skating instructor. They lived comfortably just on the out skirts of Baltimore, Maryland. This was where Thranduil had immigrated to, from France, when Legolas was only 8 years old. 

Another salchow jump as he heard the door to the arena open. Right as he landed, Thranduil caught sight of a young girl with the prettiest mousey brown hair, and bright brown eyes looking excitedly at the ice. His own ice blue eyes easily landed upon what he could easily call the sexiest of men he had ever seen. Tall, and fit, with dark almost black colored hair tied back into a messy pony tail. His facial hair was trimmed but still scruffy. Thranduil could feel his heart jump as he cleared his throat and easily skated towards them. 

“Are you the Dale family?” Thranduil drawled, his accent thick but manageable. Thranduil was born in a small city in Uzbekistan. Where exactly was never fully determined, but he was found on the steps of a church only a few days old in Tashkent, the capital of Uzbekistan. At the age of 2, he was adopted by a Russian family and moved to Moscow. At a young age, he learned both English, and Russian as languages.

Bard was unsure of this. Tilda had pleaded and begged to learn how to ice skate after watching last year’s Grand Prix Final. Bard hadn’t been too keen but would sit in the evenings with both Sigrid, and Tilda to watch. For three months, Tilda had begged. So much as brought home a flyer stating new private classes were starting not but 2 blocks from their apartment. The price wasn’t unagreeable and it boasted being taught by the man who had won the last 4 Grand Prix Finals. 

When they walked in, sure enough there was the tall, blond Russian man skating. Though, they only caught a glimpse when the man had heard them enter. Tilda visibly gasped as the tall Russian skated to the edge of the rink. “Oh it really is you! Da! It’s him! Thranduil Oropher!” Tilda nearly squealed as Thranduil gave them a winning smile as he bent to Tilda’s height.

“Why hello there little doll. You must be my newest student.” His voice was kind, and gentle even if a bit on the thick side. Tilda nodded enthusiastically. “Well then! Have you ever skated before?” Tilda shook her head, flushing some. “No worries it is quite alright. Let me get off the ice and we can go fit you yes?” Tilda nodded, star struck that this tall man was standing in front of her.

“You were my favorite skater!” She blurted out as Thranduil stepped off the ice. That made the man laugh heartily as he grinned at her.

“Why thank you very much little doll! You are destined to do just as well.” He drawled before looking at Bard, up and down curiously. Bard could feel himself flush some. Those ice blue eyes seemed to cut straight through him, making his heart jump and stomach do flips. 

What was this? Bard had never had any attraction to men before. Though, he had never been against the idea; it just had never occurred to him to seek out a man. Now, as a single father, many things were opening his eyes it seemed since his wife had went off with some man she worked with, leaving him to raise their three children.

“We will go fit the doll with some figure skates to start. Most classes run 30 to 45 minutes long.” Thranduil said to him gently. “You may stay or go down to the cafe for a bite. We will start with simple basics to teach her to keep her footing, move etc.” Bard swallowed what lump was in his throat and nodded.

The tall blond sat on the bench right outside the rink and slipped his skates off. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he smiled and sat them to the side before slipping the trainers on right next to him. “Alright doll, lets get you fitted.”

It didn’t take long, and soon enough Bard was sitting on the side lines watching as Tilda struggled to keep her footing. Thranduil was patient and quiet as he helped instruct her. Soon enough, she was able to move about without falling; if albeit clumsily. 

Bard could feel his heart swell. It had been a bit since he seen Tilda so excited over something so simple. When the 45 minutes was up, she looked crestfallen as Thranduil lead her to the door and helped her exit.

“She is but a natural,” he drawled with a small wave of his hand. “I will be pleased to see her again next week?” He asked as Bard nodded thickly as he stood.

“Oh, ah, yes...” He looked to Tilda, “put on your shoes honey?” She nodded and plopped down to take off the skates. “I owe you 25 for the lesson?” Thranduil hummed quietly as Bard pulled out his wallet and handed him the money. Thranduil bowed his head slightly.

“We will see you next week.” Bard said as Thranduil gave a half smile.

“It will be my pleasure.” He said happily, “good bye little doll! You take care of those skates yes? They are yours.” Tilda squealed and nodded,

 

“Thank you Mister Thranduil!” Thranduil chuckled lightly,

“Please, just Thranduil. Mister makes me feel so old!” Tilda giggled excitedly as Bard bid ado once more before he turned and lead Tilda out of the skating rink in a bit of a daze.

Tilda would not stop talking about the lesson, and how kind Thranduil had been to her. Bard could only just hum and nod as they strolled back towards their apartment building. When he unlocked the door, Sigrid greeted them.

Sigrid was newly 16, and had stepped up to help in the house when their mother had up and left, leaving a confused and incapable Bard alone with three children. Bain, his son, was 13 and a hand full. Always wanting to explore and be on some new adventure. Tilda, his youngest was 10. She was the most excitable and the one who took her mother leaving the hardest. Tilda had always been a mommy’s girl and when she left with not a word, it had really taken a toll on her psyche. She was still dealing with feeling like it was her fault. Though, Bard had told her repeatedly that it was not her fault at all.

These skating lessons seemed to bring Tilda right back out of her shell. She was the excitable child Bard remembered from 2 years ago. It made him feel positive that this next year would be better.

Bard had taken a job at home, working remotely as a personal accountant. If it was something Bard was good at, it was numbers and finances. It helped them live comfortably, if not on a somewhat tight budget. The kids had everything they needed and that was all that was important to him.

“How was it?” Sigrid asked when they walked through the door. Tilda instantly went into great detail.

“He’s so tall! Oh Sig he’s so pretty and it really was Thranduil Oropher!” She squealed, “and oh so nice! He helped me learn to skate! Da said I could go back next week!” Sigrid smiled at her younger sister and ruffled her hair.

“Thats great. I’m very happy for you Til! Why don’t you go get cleaned up for dinner?” She turned to Bard who gave her a small hug,

“thank you for getting dinner started. Is Bain doing his homework?” Bard asked as Sigrid nodded,

“A little bit of fighting but he’s doing his math now.” She smiled to her father. Bard knew one day Sigrid would be a great wife and mother to some very lucky man. He just didn’t look forward to the days she started to date. For now, he just was thankful she helped around the house. Bard was still quite new at raising the kids all on his own. They all managed in their own ways at least.

“Why don’t you go work on that English paper and I will finish up dinner?” Sigrid hummed in agreement and went to go to her and Tilda’s room to work on her homework until dinner was ready. 

Sometimes it was a tight fit, but their small 3 bedroom, 1 bath apartment was still cozy. Their kitchen was small, and living room even smaller; with Bard’s work computer and desk crammed in the corner. 

Bard walked to the kitchen and stirred the meat sauce cooking for what it looked to be spaghetti. Something quick and easy; just how Bard liked on nights like this. He quickly plopped some garlic bread into the oven and went to go check his emails to make sure everything was alright. Today was an off day, but that didn’t mean people still didn’t contact him. It could be an emergency and he would have to deal with it after all.

Thankfully, nothing had came up since the last time he checked and Bard shut down his computer before going to put the spaghetti into the boiling water as he hummed a bit.

Dinner went off with a hitch, and soon all three children were in bed. Bard loved his kids, but he also loved his quiet time. Tonight, that quiet time went into researching this Thranduil Oropher that his youngest daughter was so obsessed with.

With one Google of his name, the last 24 hours popped up; Thranduil announcing his retirement, and his win from the last Grand Prix final, that ended just 4 months ago.

There wasn’t much on his past. Adopted as a baby and lived in Moscow until sent to a school in France. He started out doing ballet according to this, and got into ice skating at a young age. 

The details were very limited, but there was great praise of the Russian; who was quiet and kind to anyone he ever came in contact with. That made Bard feel alright about Tilda and the ice skating classes. 

Thranduil had never shown anything more than kindness to anyone in the public eye. The details of anyone who had met him on the streets said the same. Though, what bothered Bard was that any details of his life before he hit about 21 were all but gone, or at least non existent. ‘Maybe he was just a very private man?” Bard wondered before sighing and shaking his head. Time for Bard to go to bed as well. Nothing more to ponder on Thranduil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Thranduil background and some musings from the ice skating Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while I lost a lot of motivation (a lot...) on top of my internet being turned off (difficult to write or post) and the fact that I really get annoyed because I have too many people in my house and even if I wear headphones my roommates try to talk and bug me while I am writing. I also can't concentrate when one is on her video games talking to herself or people online. So please forgive me for this. I also recently lost my job so I may or may not post often depression sucks x.x. I hope to have a new job soon. Also, if you want to beta read please let me know! This chapter is a lot shorter than I expected. The next one will be mostly Bard and his day to day I think. I am unsure where to go from here! I kindof have an idea on getting them together but who knows?

Thranduil could feel a breath he didn't even know he was holding when that man and his child left the rink. Though, someone that good looking with such a young child could easily be married! Thranduil couldn't say much he was single and had a child. Though, his wife, Eleanore, passed away when Legolas was 7 due to stage four breast cancer. If it wasn't for that he would still be married to the woman he loved.

"Papa? Papa!" That snapped Thranduil out of his daze as he looked at his teen son. He smiled faintly at him.

"Hello Legolas. How are you doing?" He asked as the similarly blond boy smiled at him.

"I got an A on my book report and a B on my history midterm. Are you finished with your lessons?" He asked curiously as Thranduil gave him a quick nod and a smile.

"Let's go home son." He pat the boy on the shoulder as they left the ice rink. Thranduil let his mind wander as they walked to his flashy silver sports car. He unlocked it and they both got in before driving back to his modestly large house out of the city limits. 

The house sat upon a hill on 7 acres of land. It was two story with a full basement. There were 4 bedrooms 2 baths, one being an en suite to his room.

It had a family room and a living room. The family room had a large sectional couch in front of a big flat screen on the wall. There were video games about near the TV. A desk was in the corner with a computer and a small book shelf near the desk.

In the living room, there was a fire place with a nice micro suede couch. On the fire place mantle there was a few pictures of Thranduil and Legolas. There was also one of him, his wife and Legolas when he was a baby. Then, he was younger with much shorter hair. They used the living room on cold nights to roast marshmallows and warm up together. 

The kitchen was large with an island in the middle. It had all stainless steel appliances. The cabinets were dark cherry wood.

It was large and sometimes kind of lonely. Thranduil had planned on having more children but fate took that away from him. Plus, he and Eleanore would have had to adopt anyway.

Something only but a hand full of people knew was that Thranduil was transgender. No one outside of his son, doctor and wife knew of that fact. Legolas was biologically his son.

When Thranduil was 10 his parents knew the Russian government would not take kindly to a girl dressing like a boy and interested in other girls. So, they shipped him to a boarding school in Bordeuax France. 

Boarding school had been hell on him. Thranduil had no knowledge of French and no one spoke Russian. Very few even spoke English. That was how he had met Eleanore. She knew English and taught him French. They became fast friends and once their teen years hit, more than friends.

At 16, Thranduil had started to live life as male almost full time, even within the boarding school. Though that had caught attention of some college boys and they did not take it very well.

At 18, Thranduil had been raped by a college boy and had became pregnant. Thankfully, Eleanore did not mind and her parents were open minded. He had been kicked out of the boarding school and Thranduil moved in with Eleanore's family and gave birth to Legolas close to his 19th birthday. 

Eleanore's parents had even paid a midwife very well to put Eleanore down as mother and Thranduil down as father. It made the difference, even though it didn't matter. Legolas was a very loved child.

About a year later, Thranduil started to medically transition and started ballet lessons. At first it was to tone his flabby body up. Once he was fit, he had started to ice skate. 

Thranduil had been a natural and took well to the ice and cold. By 20, he was competing locally and sometimes even going to England. Everyone took well to the smooth talking, quiet Russian boy. 

At 23, Eleanore had suddenly fallen very ill. She was fine one day and the next gravely sick. Legolas was only 5 years old. By the time he was 6, Eleanore had stage four breast cancer that was terminal. A little before Legolas' 7th birthday she had passed away.

With a heavy heart, Thranduil used what savings he had and moved them to the United States. There, he started teaching figure skating as well as competing, until he qualified for the Grand Prix.

It was unfortunate that he had missed a lot of his son’s early life. Now though Thranduil did not plan on leaving his son. Though, this house was starting to feel quite too big for him and Legolas. ‘It would be nice to have more than us.’ Thranduil thought as he opened the door. Legolas ran inside as Thranduil called out, “homework before video games!” Legolas made a sound of acknowledgment as he went to his bedroom. 

Thranduil slipped off his trainers,with a sigh as he shut the door and started for the kitchen. ‘Now, what to make for dinner?’ Thranduil mused as he dug through the cupboards. Tomorrow, he would have to do some grocery shopping after his morning yoga class. 

Thranduil was able to pull together a simple chicken and rice dish with steamed broccoli on the side. It wasn’t extravagant but it was still something delicious they could enjoy together. He quietly poured himself a glass of red wine and sipped it as the rice cooked. When it was all said and done, the food was settled on the island and he called out, “Legolas dinner!” The boy came down from his room and eagerly sat to eat.

Legolas was a rather healthy eater. If it wasn’t for his own ice skating and archery lessons Thranduil was sure his son would be quite chubby. Though, that didn’t bother the Russian one bit; as long as his son was healthy. They both were quite active indeed at least. Thranduil and Legolas ran every morning before the boy was taken to school. Thranduil then had his yoga class and ice skating lessons as well. It kept his days full of course.

“This is good, papa.” Legolas hummed happily as Thranduil smiled and nodded.

“We will have to shop tomorrow. Make a list and I will get from the grocer yes?” Legolas hummed again as he dug in. Thranduil only picked at his food, still thinking of that beautiful brunette man with the cute brunette child he was teaching. Hopefully they would be back next week. It would make Thranduil’s week. Granted, it wasn’t like he had any shortage of admirers. Though, most were mid life house wives whose husbands were gone and their marriages were bland and stale. They liked to oogle and sometimes even fondle him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the attention persay it was just he wanted someone for himself. Man,woman, other it really didn’t matter to him. Though, having relations made it difficult considering his gender. It wasn’t something he wanted the whole world to know. In fact, he hadn’t had any relations since before Eleanore had gotten sick. That was easily ten or so years ago for the blond Russian. Oh yes, he really was over due for some sort of bodily intimacy it was just who to trust? 

A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head, ‘a thought for another day. Time to enjoy my son.’ Thranduil thought as he grinned over at Legolas happily.


End file.
